Old Olney S. Wilson-Gebäude
}} Old Olney S. Wilson-Gebäude ist ein eingestürztes Bürogebäude im Fallout 3 Add-On Broken Steel das durch den Untergrund von Old Olney betreten werden kann. Als ein Teil der Quest Schreckfaktor, durchläuft der Einsamer Wanderer diesen Bereich um den Untergrund des Olney-Kraftwerk zu erreichen. Dieser Bereich wird von vier Soldaten der Enklave bewohnt, die mittels eines Vertibird vor dem Einsamen Wanderer dort ankommen. Bemerkenswerte Beute * Two of the rare police hats can be found here. One is in an office near a cash register, and another is in the center of the room perched above the toilet on a piece of concrete jutting out from a supporting column. Standing on the empty deathclaw cage enables access to the latter one. * Two Mini-Atombomben, sitting on a ledge inside of the fallen length of radio tower in the center of the area. To retrieve them, you can either shoot them off the ledge and then gather them from the floor below; or make your way up to the east side of the highest level of the building and jump into the length of tower's open end. Interessante Orte * Tucked away behind some filing cabinets in the northwestern corner at the same level as the door to the Olney Powerworks entrance, there is a setup of a teddy bear "playing cards" with an intact garden gnome that is using metro tickets as cards. The gnome is smoking and has a pair of eyeglasses, whiskey and shot glasses close at hand. Next to the teddy bear are tortiseshell glasses, a pre-War bonnet and it's holding a sexy sleepwear. Both the hat and the sleepwear are at 100% condition. * It is possible to get to the upper levels, try climbing the rubble that is immediately to the left as you enter the open zone. An inquisitive player is rewarded by finding small amounts of more exotic ammunition and some chems on the upper floors, such as a Nuka-grenade, electron charge packs in buckets, as well as access to ammunition boxes and Nuka-Cola vending machine. Infos * An Enclave Vertibird is on the highest level, inaccessible to the player. If fired upon, it will catch on fire and then attempt to flee shortly before exploding. * The level just below the Vertibird is inaccessible. Accessing it on the PC version via console commands reveals that there are missing walls and no loot (except for the randomly-generated contents of a few desks and/or filing cabinets). * Via console commands, one can find a gnome holding an iron next to an ironing board with a teddy bear on it. Disabling clipping allows a player to go through the wall beyond the stairs which exit into the Powerworks, to find the otherwise inaccessible gnome. Vorkommen Old Olney S. Wilson-Gebäude kommt nur im Fallout 3 Add-On Broken Steel vor. Galerie Police_hat_Wilson building.jpg|The police hat near the deathclaw cage GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Strip poker? Gnome and teddy wilson.jpg|A gnome trying to iron a teddy bear, only visible using console commands en:Old Olney S. Wilson Building Kategorie:Broken Steel Orte Kategorie:Old Olney Gebäude